


Stressed Sex In The Common Room

by Ashildr_Dorchadon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exam Stress, F/M, Hermione aged up super fast in third year because time turners, One Night Stands, Quidditch stress, Stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashildr_Dorchadon/pseuds/Ashildr_Dorchadon
Summary: Hermione is aged up to 19 due to time turner effects from third year, Oliver is 18. Simple smut. Comment if you want more of my smut. I have comedic wolfstar smut too, please check it out.Written for a request by the "Goblet Of Wine" podcast hosts, and also for the reading of the "Fanatical Fics And Where To Find Them" hosts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Stressed Sex In The Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione is aged up to 19 due to time turner effects from third year, Oliver is 18. Simple smut. Comment if you want more of my smut. I have comedic wolfstar smut too, please check it out.
> 
> Written for a request by the "Goblet Of Wine" podcast hosts, and also for the reading of the "Fanatical Fics And Where To Find Them" hosts.

Hermione Granger was almost out of her considerable mind with exam-stress. She had four exams per subject and nine subjects that she was taking. 36 exams in total. She could almost sob.

Having aged thrice as fast during her third year so she was 3 years ahead of everyone born in the same year group; she was now a 19 year old going through fifth year, not that anyone noticed. Apart from Krum last year at the Yule Ball, all the boys still avoided the girls like the plague. Women cooties and the like. Ugh.

She was horny and stressed and angry, huddled up with her notes by the fire, late one Friday night. It was getting really hard to concentrate on her History Of Magic revision, all the dates seemed to blend into one. They never did that before, stupid sex drive messing up her academic career.

Hermione realised she felt really really hot. She ripped her t-shirt off, not caring anymore if someone saw her in a black frilly lace bra.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Oliver Wood was strung high as a wire and ready to snap at any moment. They were neck and neck with Slytherin, both in house points and Quidditch scores, this next match on Sunday would decide it all. And to add to the pressure, it was Oliver's last year at Hogwarts and if Gryffindor lost now, he might never get that offer from the talent scouts at Puddletree United. They were his first choice and if they didn't pick him, he would hardly be able to talk to his relatives, all of whom were diehard Puddlemere fans.

Not to mention his NEWT's that McGonnagall would kill him for failing. He had barely managed to scrape A for acceptable in all of his OWL's

He needed to take his stress out on something. It was unbearable. He couldn't even sleep well. Oliver cracked his knuckles and strode, topless and in his undies, down the stairs to spend the rest of the night brooding in the common room by the fire. No-one else could possibly be awake at this time, it was nearly 1am.

But there was. Oliver gasped, and reflexively tried to cover himself up, then remembered that he didn't have enough limb to cover any more than his Quidditch abs. The person by the fire didn't react. Oliver crept forwards a step, just to see who it was.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hermione?" a voice called to her.

She shot awake. "What?" she answered blearily and turned to see a naked -- correction, not naked enough -- Oliver Wood. "Oh. Oliver. I was just studying."

"In your black lacy bra?"

"Yes." Hermione snapped fiercely, "Something wrong with that?"

"N-n-n.......no?" Oliver tried. That was successful, ya know, in so far as Hermione didn't (in her mercy and horniness) decide kill him. Then he said something that wasn't: "You look good in it."

"I....do....." Hermione blinked. Her wand was out very very fast. She stood up and advanced on him, pointing it at his naked chest. "I'll teach you to make comments like that."

And she kissed him full on the lips! She threw her wand back to the pile of notes and pushed Oliver down onto the sofa. This was going to be good.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Do I not get to consent?" Oliver asked, dreamily, between kisses.

"DO YOU CONSENT?" Hermione made to get up.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes. Please carry on." Oliver said hastily, pulling her back onto him. Hermione tasted good. And all his pent up feeling and frustrations were just let out all at once. It felt too good to last, but good enough for right now was all he needed.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione knew, even as she snogged the life out of Oliver Wood, that this, whatever it was, wouldn't last but it was great for tonight and that was all she cared about. Good thing she bought condoms from Hogsmeade last Sunday. She'd need them, or rather Mr. Twelve-incher over here was going to.


End file.
